


Merger Gone South

by Whale_Shark



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_Shark/pseuds/Whale_Shark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had not gotten the chance to tell Neji of your unborn child. And after the war, you would never get that chance. After every thing had settled, everyone went home, you eventually gave birth to a strong, healthy baby boy with the same bright lilac eyes and dark hair as your lost love. During this time you had grown increasingly closer to Kiba and had started dating, a few years later, Kiba ended up proposing to you, and you were soon married. Several years after your marriage you and Kiba are asked to take place in a treaty between clans,the Inuzuka and the Okami. But the day of fulfilling the treaty takes a turn that no one was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Information

You had never gotten the chance to tell Neji of your unborn child. After the war, you would never get chance. Once everything had  
settled, and you all went home, you eventually gave birth to a strong, healthy baby boy with the same bright lilac eyes and dark hair as  
your lost love.  
During this time, you had grown increasingly closer to Kiba and had started dating, then after Hikaru's second birthday Kiba ended up  
proposing to you, and you were soon married. 

The three of you lived together off the main Inuzuka compound, and you could not be happier that Kiba was such a great man, taking care of Hikaru even when he didn't have too. The Inuzuka family was just as accepting to the child you brought into the world. Hana claiming that she had always wanted a nephew while playing with him on the floor with the month-old puppies that she had delivered. The pups pouncing on the toddler and pulling off his socks. Causing a giggling scene for those in the living area. Tsume was also joyed to have a grandchild now and was constantly badgering for some time with her grandson. But she is not the only grandparent who persists to spend time with the bright-eyed child.

On Sunday afternoons, you’d make your way to the Hyuga compound with Hikaru for afternoon tea with Hiashi and Hinata. Each joyed seeing the bundle of joy and even offered to watch him when you and Kiba were sent out on missions. He is a bright child who is loved and cherished by all your friends, even being offered to be taught the youthful ways of tai jutsu by Lee. Lee is not his only teacher though, and when Hikaru comes to age, his grandfather and Hanabi have both offered to teach him the ways of the byakugan. Not only is he a bright child like his father, he is also very caring and loving.

Around Hikaru’s fifth birthday you and Kiba gave birth to a child that fit in with the rest of the Inuzuka clan. Think brown hair and deep dark brown eyes, Keiji is the spitting image of his father, and adored by his older brother. Hikaru was with you constantly after the birth of his brother, asking what he could do to help you and Keiji. He was usually the first on scene when his brother started crying and for the first nine months was reluctant to leave Keiji to go train.

A couple years have passed and a treaty has been proposed to the Inuzuka clan from the Okami Clan. Another dog based clan that was looking to strengthen relations the neighboring village. A treaty that will involve Kiba you and the next in line for the Okami clan.  
Today you were visiting the Hyuga compound to celebrate Hikaru’s birthday. His grandfather, aunt Hanabi, aunt Hinata, uncle Naruto with his cousin, Lee and Tenten all joined for the small celebration. Everyone enjoying the presented food for a while before Hikaru jumped down from the patio to go play. Naruto, Tenten and Lee quickly follow him onto the ground to play with the energetic child while you sit with Hinata, Boruto and Hiashi drinking tea.

“I’ve heard there is going to be a merger between your new clan and one from another village.” Hiashi mentions bringing his cup to his mouth.

“Yes, the Okami clan, they are a small clan south of Konoha, toward the land of waves. They have many strong members and hope that through this treaty they can gain more allies. The treaty is happening a few months from now. In a forest that serves as middle ground between here and the Okami's land, they wish to make it a rather large gathering. I hope to have Hinata and Naruto there to support and to help with the children if that is possible.” You reply looking across to the eldest Hyuga.

“Oh, yes it would be our pleasure.” Hinata replies with a soft smile on her face.

“What will this ceremony entail?” Hiashi questions.

“Well, from what I understand, it is a sort of vow exchange. I’m not too familiar with the whole process quite yet.” You reply.

“I see.”

“Momma! Momma!” Your conversation is interrupted by the new six-year-old running over with an excited look on his face. “I found a beetle!” He exclaims, holding his hand out and showing the critter that he had squirming there.

“That's very nice Hikaru. But let’s return the beetle to his home so we can go get ready for the party grandma Tsume is preparing for you.”

“Okay mom!” He shouts and runs of back to the garden to return the bug to its proper place. You sigh and shake your head at your curious child before turning to his grandfather. “Thank you for having us over Hiashi.”

“You are welcome,” He replies with a brief nod of his head. “You and Hikaru offer great company. He is very smart, and seems to know more each time is see him.” He mentions looking over at the boy that is laughing.

“Yes, we’re putting him in the academy next spring. Iruka says he has great potential.” You watch as Hikaru says his farewells to those that were playing with him before running over to you. You quickly say goodbye to your hosts and begin to make the trek back to the Inuzuka compound to celebrate with the other half of Hikaru's family.

Walking through the door of your home, with Hikaru in tow, you are presented with a crying two-year-old.  
“He fell down, and I don't know how to make it stop.” Kiba confesses.

You quickly grab Keiji and cuddle him to your chest to sooth the shrilled screams of your youngest while Kiba quickly snatches up Hikaru tossing him in the air then planting a kiss on his forehead and saying, 'Happy Birthday' to him walking towards the kitchen. You follow behind your two boys carrying and consoling your third. By the time you walked in Kei was whimpering softly in your arms. Hikaru is sitting on top of Akamaru's shoulders in front of a large cake that Hana had made for the occasion. Many of Kiba's and your friends had joined as well. After singing and blowing out the candle, the cake was quickly cut (Hikaru receiving the largest slice), and passed around along with some sake. Once everyone had their share, the family had moved to the living room where some presents sat. The pile was quickly demolished by the sugar high six-year-old. Some books from Sakura, a calligraphy set from Sai and Ino, a shogi set from Shikamaru and Temari, a basket full of sweets sent from Choji who was absent on a mission, and weights/ ninja tools from Tenten and Lee that they has dropped odd earlier. The one Hikaru was most excited for was the shogi set, which he promptly begged Shikamaru to show him how to play.

After several rounds of playing, Shika letting the child win only one round, it was time to clean up and send the boys to bed. Laying Keiji down in his crib, you walk down the hall and place a kiss to Hikaru's forehead as Kiba tucks him in. You both leave his room and close the door quietly. Kiba wraps his arm around your shoulder and pulls you into him and places a kiss on the top of your head walking down the hall back to where your friends are.

“Hey, you guys should join us, we're all heading out to go grab some drinks.” Sakura asks as they are getting ready to walk out.

“We'd love to, but it's too sudden, we don't have a sitter.” You reply wrapping your arm around Kiba's waist.

“I'll watch them.” Hana states coming out from the kitchen.

“Oh, that's nice of you to offer, but you don't have to Hana.” You attempt to wave her off.

“Please, you two haven't gone out since Keiji was born.” She replies.

“Well! If you insist sis, Ne! Let’s go!” Kiba prompts dragging you behind him as he follows your friends out of your house and down the street. 

“We'll be back in a few hours Hana!” He calls over his shoulder as your group walks to meet with a few other of your friends for pleasant night  
out that hasn't happened in a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Extra

The two of you got back at about five in the morning, and had fallen asleep for about an hour before two children were tossed onto your bed and began to jump and scream at the two of you to wake up.

"Ugh, make them stop." Kiba moans covering his head.

"'We'll be back in a few hours' you said. I was expecting maybe one in the morning not five!" Hana yells before turning around and leaving.

“Think she's mad?" You ask as you sit up and pull Hikaru into your lap, while Keiji plops down on top of his dads back.

"Yup." He grumbles out, before the door opens again and your bed is bombarded with five barking, slobbering, nipping, year old pups. 

"Definitely." He moans s as he is dog piled.


	2. More Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been almost 2 years since I have updated this! Thank you so much for all of those who gave this a Kudos! You all have been my motivation for continuing this! I hope you enjoy it and continue to stick around!

After Hikaru’s birthday it was back to business. Tsume sat Kiba and I down to go over what the merger was going to look like.

“The first thing you two need to understand is that the Okami clan is a very traditional. The women of the village train until they are 15, then they are matched with a spouse. They spend the next few years after learning how to manage a household leading up to their marriage. They are expected to do all of the cooking and cleaning in the house. The girls are also expected to do everything their future husbands say and are not allowed to go against their word or disrespect them in any way. After they are married, their lives as ninjas are over and they become typical house wives.”

“That sounds miserable, aren’t you glad you don’t have to do that.” Kiba replies turning and looking at you with a grin on his face.

“Only because you would be the housewife in our relationship.” You shoot back with a smirk.

“H-Hey!” Kiba exclaimed while you laugh. “Hmph, just because you work directly under the Hokage.” He grumbled. Causing you to laugh again.

“Mama! Look at this book Ino gave me about flowers!” Hikaru calls out running into the main room and slamming the said book onto the coffee table showing it to you a picture with great enthusiasm.

“That’s another thing.” Tsume starts causing you and Kiba to look up from your son and to the woman sitting across from you. “You can not let them know that Hikaru is your son.” She states making direct eye contact with you. All senses of joking quickly vanquished from the atmosphere. 

“The Okami pair off for life. Even if one becomes a widow, they are dedicated to their partner. They are not allowed to remarry. And even the mere thought of an illegitimate child is taboo to them. Of course it has happened, and in those cases, if the mother and child did not escape from the clan then they were put to death. Often the father as well.” Tsume explained full of seriousness.

You lean forward and pluck your 6 year old from the ground and cradle him in your arms and stern look printed on your face. Hikaru looks up at you with a slight pout on his face at being removed from his book.

“That is why you had me invite along Hinata and Naruto.” You state tightening your hold on him further.

“Yes, Hikaru will fit right in with their family and shouldn’t raise suspicion. Now, continuing with the ceremony,” Tsume finished explaining what your trip would look like; your mind was focused on your son. Absolutely nothing could go wrong or the treaty could be tarnished because you your past. Tsume continued to explain what was going to happen. After your arrival you will meet with the alpha couple. Essentially you and Kiba will be getting married all over again, only this time to different people. And it will end with san san kudo. On top of the traditional sake drops of blood from each of you would be added. 

That was all that Tsume was able to explain before screams of “Mama!” and “Papa!” came from upstairs.

“I’ll let you to take care of your family now, we can talk later.” Tsume said as she left. Kiba saw the worry on your face and leaned over pressing a kiss to your head while ruffling Hikaru’s hair.

“Don’t worry. Everything will be okay.” He reassured you looking into your eyes before leaving the couch to grab your two year old.

“Mama, you okay?” Hikaru asked from your lap.

“Yes, Mama’s okay.” you replied hugging him a little tighter. He responded by getting up onto his knees and wrapping his arms around you.

Kiba then appeared in the doorway with Keiji in his arms. The toddler rubbed the sleep from his eyes and started squirming the moment he saw Hikaru. Hikaru returned the motion struggling to get out of your arms to go to his brother. The two were both released and ran off to go play elsewhere.

Kiba walked over and sat next to you on the couch. He wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulled you in close resting his head against yours.

“Don’t worry so much. It’ll be fine.” Kiba reassured you placing a kiss to your temple. Not wanting to fret about what could happen you turned into Kiba and rested your head against his shoulder. You then pulled your legs up and crossed them over Kiba’s. Sensing the unease Akamaru walked over and placed his head in his head in your lap letting out a soft whine. You rubbed his head with a smile on your face. You couldn’t dwell on what hasn’t happened yet.

“Papa! Mama!” Hikaru yelled as he came barreling into the room. “Aunty Hinata and Uncle Naruto are here. Can we go to the park with them!?” Hikaru yelled as he barreled into the room.

“Alright, alright. Let’s go.” You said standing up following Hikaru outside with  Kiba and Akamaru in tow.

When you walked out the door you saw Hinata with Boruto in her arms and Naruto tossing Keiji up and down while your son laughed. Noticing your arrival, Hinata started to usher your group out the gate and towards the park.

Once you arrived the boys all took off to go play while you and Hinata sat on a bench under a tree. You two sat and talked about what next week was going to look like.

“So that’s what it’s supposed to look like if everything goes according to plan.”

 

“I see. That’s absolutely horrible, but we’ll be glad to watch over Hikaru for that time.” All of the sudden you hear screams coming from where your boys were playing. You saw that Hikaru and Keiji were still standing so Hinata and you concluded that something must have happened to Boruto. Hinata got up from your bench and walked over ready to sooth the crying child.

You sit back and watch everyone until you feel a presence next to you. Turning you see a man sit next to you with a smile on his face.

“Hey beautiful,” He started out with as he leaned toward you. “What brings you to the park on a nice day like this.” He questioned.

“I’m just here with my family.” You tell him, attempting to dismiss him.

“Oh that’s nice. Where are they at?” He asked moving further into your space.

“Well actually they are right over -”

“Hey! That’s my mama!” Hikaru yelled before running over to you and wrapping his arms around your waist. Hikaru’s lilac eyes were formed into a glare directed at the man. The man slowly back out of your space a drop of sweat collecting on his forehead.

“Oh, you have have a son.” He mumbled out.

“Yes and a-”

“Hey! That’s my lady!” Kiba yelled not too long after. Jogging over with Kei in his arms.

“-husband.” You finished flashing a shallow smile that clearly said ‘Back off’. At the sight of Kiba coming over the man quickly left. You couldn’t help the laugh that left your lips looking at the pout on your boys’ faces. Even Keiji adopted the look his father and brother were supporting.  

“Hey, it’s not funny.” Kiba said leaning against you while you reigned in your laughs. Seeing you laugh cause Keiji to also start laughing while Kiba and Hikaru continued to pout. It was at this time that the Uzumaki family walked over, a dozing Boruto in Hinata’s arms. And you then decided that it was a good time to go home. You said your goodbyes and started on your way back to your home. Keiji in your arms, your free hand in on of Kiba’s, and Hikaru sitting on Akamaru’s back. There was still some lingering fear at the back of your head for the upcoming week. But you decided to focus on the here and now. The most important parts of your life was right in front of you and they needed all of our attention.


End file.
